


Steamy Situation

by Growlies



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Akira has a rough day at work, so why not help him relieve the stress?





	Steamy Situation

Akira shut the door as he walked into your shared apartment, exhaustion catching up to him as he stumbled into the couch looking around for you when he heard the shower he got up and walked into your shared bedroom.

Seeing you undressed he coughed an "Ahem." causing you to turn around instantly "Akira? What're you doing here?" He chuckled in response "I was looking for you so I could cuddle with you, but this is a pleasant surprise, may I join you?" he hummed. You thought about it for a moment, you nodded sheepishly "Sure..but wouldn't you be tired with work today?" You questioned "Not really when it comes to stuff like this." he breathed out as he unbuttoned his pants, finding them to be a bit uncomfortable "You can go first, I won't take long~" you blushed and walked in the bathroom. Stepping in the warm shower and grabbing some soap you start to wash yourself without a care in the world.

Not too long later you feel a presence in the shower "Need a hand?" Akira purred as he admired how the water cascaded down your body, you turned around facing him, "Hey, let me clean you up, I want you to relax" Akira smirked "I can think of a another way to get me to relax.." He whispered as he took the washcloth and put it to the side as his arms wrapped around your waist and buried himself in your neck, kissing the wet skin as his once frizzy hair was sticking to his face, water pelting his scalp.

“Here? Wouldn’t you prefer it to be dry though?”

“But we don’t have to worry about cleaning up.”

“You’re right about that.” you said as you wrapped your arms around his neck and landed a kiss on his lips, he reciprocated by sneaking his tongue in your mouth lifting his hand around your arm to feel your soft skin “Hmmm that feels good.” you hummed as you closed your eyes.

Unknown to you his other hand was slipping down in your crotch until it reached your dripping hole where he suddenly pushed a finger inside you causing you to open your eyes and gasp out as he kept pulling back the finger only to slip it inside you again and again “I’m close..” you managed to pant out until you felt him pull out and there was nothing to replace the empty feeling.

“A-Akira? Why’d you stop?” Akira chuckled “Don’t worry, I just didn’t want you to cum when I haven’t even felt you around my cock yet.” he purred. A flash of pink graced your cheeks “Tell me if you’re uncomfortable though.” he guided your arms around his wet body as you wrap a leg around his waist, Akira enjoying the sight of your face as he slowly entered you, you felt something large inside you, you whimpered and breathed out as he waited for you to adjust for a bit, after seeing you relax he gladly sped up, his throbbing cock pounded into you grunting "God you feel so good!" while burying himself deeper into your pussy and holding you in place speeding up his thrusts as he cried out "S/O!" He gasped as he cummed inside you as the steamy water quickly washed up the pools of cum down the drain.

As the two of you step out of the shower Akira quickly peppered you with kisses on the newly dried skin mumbling “This was fun, let’s do this again."

“The next time you feel tired, sure.” A smirk dawned on his face “If that's the case, then let's go to Mementos tomorrow."


End file.
